Prodigious Clamus
Plot When Lumpus stops Lazlo, Clam and Raj from watching a camping TV show, he wants to look for a "genius". After hearing Clam play a song from blowing on a bottle, Lumpus picked him! But if he is a "genius", Lumpus and Clam will be leaving camp, forever! Trivia *In the episode when Clam did his loud burp at the end of the episode, the moon that he blew further away was full, but when Clam met up with Lazlo and Raj, it was a crescent. *At the beginning of the show, Lumpus confiscates candy from Jelly Cabin. But later in the show, when Lumpus is testing the scouts, Chip and Skip are eating a lollipop. *This episode was translated in Spanish and was aired in the middle of the night once. After that, the rerun of this episode is only English. *Technological advantages aren't allowed in Camp Kidney. *This proves that Clam is not as dumb as he looks and talks. *When Lumpus opens his eyes all the way in this episode, the glasses completely surround his eye instead of having a flat top. *Amber, Toodie, and Honey are the only Squirrel Scouts to appear in the audience of this episode. *This episode is the only appearance of Nigel Solthworm. *'Goof': **In the scene in which Lazlo went inside Lumpus' office, as Lumpus thinks that Slinkman came in, in the map in the background, the lake is misspelled as "Leakey Lake". **There are definitely more than 14 campers at Camp Kidney. Also, through most of this episode, only 13 campers are shown. **Lumpus says the jigsaw puzzle is 1,000 pieces, but when Clam opens his puzzle it is only 500 pieces. **When Lumpus was announcing Camp Kidney's talent show, if you look at the Lemmings they have different skin color. **Timothy J. Garrity sound effects editor as Phone Hang Up *Clam playing Ludwig van Beethoven:Ode to Joy. *'Credits:' Lumpus and Clam are on TV with Nigel Slothworm. Quotes *'Clam': Painting done! (shows it to scoutmaster Lumpus) *'Lumpus': Oh, yes. Very nice. (Mumbles) Worst thing I've ever seen (gives painting back to Clam as Lumpus walks away) When am I going to find my genius, Slinkman? *'Clam': (turns over painting to reveal the Mona Lisa) Uhhhhhh... painting done?(After learning that one in 14 scouts is a genius and that there are 14 scouts in the camp.) *'Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus': That's it! *'Slinkman': What's it? *'Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus': This is my ticket outta here! I can finally say good bye to Camp Kidney...(Changes the map of Camp Kidney to a world map.) *'Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus': And hello to the world! All I have to do is find that one genius. I wonder who it is?(watches Clam outside from a window.) *'Clam': Apples!(Clam bangs his head against the tree.) *'Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus': Well, we know who it's not. *'Lumpus': QUIET!!!! None of you are geniuses! Why aren't none of you geniuses? *'Lazlo: '''But Scoutmaster Lumpus, we were watching nature. *'Raj: I did not watch. *'Clam '''I did. *'Lazlo: 'Scoutmaster Lumpus, you’re a totem pole? *'Lazlo: 'It's not every day you find a T.V. in your meatloaf! *'Lazlo: Ohh, Raj. I'm glad Clam is getting some recognition... *'Raj': I recognize him. He is the short one with the big nose.(Clam puts puzzle pieces into his mouth, chews it, and spits it out) *'Clam': Puzzle done! Back in box. Transcript Gallery ru:Непризнанный гений Category:Season 1 Category:Clam Episodes Category:Lumpus Episodes